


His Sarah Jane

by Lullabymoon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling someone their little girl (or boy) is never coming back always breaks his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sarah Jane

Telling someone their little girl (or boy) is never coming back always breaks his heart. His cheek is well used to the slap, his ears to the cries, his shoulder to the tears.

Telling Luke Smith is different (harder) and both his hearts break.

Because he has never had to tell someone their mother (or father) is never coming back, never had to see the look in their eyes that says, ‘I’m going to save her.’

Because he has to stop Luke from trying (and probably succeeding), has to stop himself from helping him.

Because she was his Sarah Jane.


End file.
